kylarsroleplayfandomcom-20200216-history
The CIS/ Trade Federation
The Confederacy of Independent Systems/ Trade Federation are responsible for a Giant Droid Army and are the main enemy of The Galactic Republic in Episode 1, 2, 3 and The Clone Wars. http://starwars.wikia.com/wiki/Confederacy_of_Independent_Systems Military Arsenal Infantry * Buzz droid * B1 Battle Droid *Battle droid assassin *Security Droids *pilot *Commander *B1 Battle Droid Geonosis Skin *Rocket Battle Droids *Firefighter Battle Droid *B1 Grapple Droid *B1-A air battle droid *D-wing droid *B2 Battle Droid *B2-RP super battle droids *Super Battle Droid Rocket Trooper *B2-HA super battle droid *B2 grapple droid *B3 Ultra Battle droid *C-B3 cortosis battle droid *Aqua droids *Demolition droid *commando droid *T-series Tactical Droid *Super Tactical Droid *FA-4 PILOT DROID *Magna Guard *LR-57 combat droid *Droideka *Droideka MkII *sniper droid *Grapple droideka *Viper recon droid Buzz Droid.png|Buzz Droid StarWars-Droid.png|B1 Battle Droid B1 Battle Droid Geonosis Skin.png|B1 Battle Droid Geonosis Skin Security_droids.png|B1 Security Droids PilotDroid.jpg|B1 Pilot Droid Battle droid assassin.png|Battle droid assassin Droid_commander.png|B1 Droid Commander B1 Battle Droid Commander Geonosis Skin.png|B1 Battle Droid Commander Geonosis Skin Firefighter Battle Droid.png|Firefighter Battle Droid B1 Grapple Droid.png|B1 Grapple Droid B1-SERIES ROCKET BATTLE DROID.png|B1-Series rocket battle droid B1-A_Air_Battle_droid.png|B1-A Air Battle droid D-wing droid.png|D-wing droid 5072701.png|B2 Super Battle Droid B2-RP-battle-droid-SWBF2.png|B2-RP Battle Droid B2-HA super battle droid.jpg|B2-HA super battle droid B2 grapple droid.jpg|B2 grapple droid B2_buzzsaw_droid.jpg|B2 buzzsaw droid E4_baron_droid.jpg|E4 baron droid Aqua_droid-SW_Card_Trader.png|Aqua Battle droid LR-57 combat droid.png|LR-57 combat droid Droideka-SWE.png|Droideka/ Destroyer Droids Droideka MkII.png|Droideka MkII SNIPER DROID.png|sniper droideka Grapple droideka.png|Grapple droideka Demolition Droid.png|Demolition Droid BX-Series Droid Commando.png|BX-Series Droid Commando A-series assassin droid.jpg|A-series assassin droid IG-100 MagnaGuards.jpg|IG-100 MagnaGuard B3_ultra_battle_droid.jpg|B3 Ultra Battle Droid T-SERIES TACTICAL DROID.png|T-Series Tactical Droid Super Tactical Droid.png|Super Tactical Droid Grievous-body-SWCT.png|General Grievous Vehicles * Single Trooper Aerial Platform (STAP) * Tsmeu-6 personal wheel bike * NR-N99 Persuader-class droid enforcer * IG-227 Hailfire-class droid tank * Armored Assault Tank * Defoliator Deployment Tank * Heavy Artillery Gun * Ground Armored Tank * Umbaran hover tank * Platoon Attack Craft (Carries 112 B1 Battle Droids or 20 Droidekas) (Unarmed) * Multi-Troop Transport (Carries 112 B1 battle droids or 20 Droidekas or 12 B2 Super battle droids) (Armed) * Multi-Utility Transport * Super tank * Seismic tank Walkers * Impeding Assault Tank * XT Beetle Transport * Chameleon droid * DSD1 dwarf spider droid * A-DSD Advanced Dwarf Spider Droid * Scorpenek annihilator droid * Crab * Octuptarra magna tri-droid * Octuptarra combat tri-droid * OG-9 homing spider droid * Harvester * Umbaran mobile heavy cannon (UMHC) Single trooper aerial platform.png|Single Trooper Aerial Platform (STAP) General Grievous Speeder.png|General Grievous Speeder GrievWheelBike wsmi.jpg|Tsmeu-6 personal wheel bike NR-N99 Persuader-class.jpg|NR-N99 Persuader-class droid enforcer Hailfire Droid.png|IG-227 Hailfire-class droid tank AAT BF2.png|Trade Federation Armored Assault Tank SepAAT.jpg|Separatist Armored Assault Tank Defoliator Deployment Tank.png|Defoliator Deployment Tank Heavy Artillery Gun.jpg|Heavy Artillery Gun Ground Armored Tank.jpg|Ground Armored Tank UMBARAN HOVER TANK.png|Umbaran hover tank Protodeka.jpg|Protodeka Platoon Attack Craft.png|Platoon Attack Craft MTT BF2.png|Multi-Troop Transport Multi-Utility Transport.jpg|Multi-Utility Transport Droid super tank.png|Super tank Seismic_Tank.jpg|Seismic tank XT Beetle Transport.png|XT Beetle Transport Impeding Assault Tank.png|Impeding Assault Tank Chameleon droid.jpg|Chameleon droid DSD1 dwarf spider droid.jpg|DSD1 Dwarf Spider Droid A-DSD.jpg|Advanced Dwarf Spider Droid Scorpenek annihilator droid.jpg|Scorpenek Annihilator Droid Crab Droid.jpg|Crab Droid J-1 proton cannon.png|J-1 proton cannon Octuptarra-droid-SWCT.png|Octuptarra Tri-Droid OG-9-homing-spider-droid-SWCT.png|OG-9 Homing Spider Droid Harvester_(Separatists).png|Harvester Droid UmbaranMHC-SWE.jpg|Umbaran mobile heavy cannon (UMHC) Sea Vessels * Mini-Sub * Manta droid subfighter * Sub-Carrier Droid Mini-Sub.jpg|Mini-Sub Manta droid subfighter.jpg|Manta droid subfighter Sub-Carrier.jpg|Separatist Sub-Carrier Aircraft/Star Fighters * Vulture-class droid starfighter Mark 1 * Droid tri-fighter * Umbaran hover tank * HMP droid gunship * Mechanized Assault Flyer * Mankvim-814 light interceptor * Belbullab-24 Strike Bomber * Hyena-class Bomber * Hardcell-class interstellar transport Large Space Ships * C-9979 landing craft (Carries 11 MTTs, 28 PAC, and 114 AATs) * Munificent-class star frigate * Recusant-class light destroyer * Providence-class carrier/destroyer * Lucrehulk-class LH-3210 cargo freighter * Lucrehulk-class Droid Control Ship * Lucrehulk-class battleship * Subjugator-class heavy cruiser * Malevolence Super Weapons * Dark Reaper Droch-class boarding ship.jpg|Droch-class boarding ship Punworcca 116-class interstellar sloop.png|Punworcca 116-class interstellar sloop geonosian ship.png|Nantex-class territorial defense starfighter Vulture_droid_BF2.png|Vulture Droid CIS_Vulture_droid.jpg|Vulture droid Hyena-class Bomber.jpg|Hyena-class Bomber DroidTrifighter-TCWs3BR2.png|Droid Tri-fighter Umbaran starfighter.png|Umbaran starfighter Belbullab-22 starfighter.jpg|Belbullab-22 starfighter Rogue-class starfighter.png|Rogue-class starfighter DroidGunship-SWE.jpg|Droid Gunship Star Courier.jpg|Star Courier Sheathipede-class transport shuttle.jpg|Sheathipede-class transport shuttle Sheathipede-class Type B shuttle.png|Sheathipede-class Type B shuttle Maxillipede shuttle.png|Maxillipede shuttle Executive shuttle.png|Executive shuttle Hardcell-class interstellar transport.jpg|Hardcell-class interstellar transport ZYGERRIAN SLAVE SHIP.png|Zygerrian slave ship Umbaran support ship.jpg|Umbaran support ship Trident-Class Assault Ship.jpg|Trident-Class Assault Ship CIS_Battle_Platform.jpg|CIS Battle Platform C-9979 landing craft.jpg|C-9979 landing craft 4eeee81382a7dc8e3954543392672da6--star-wars-spaceships-star-wars-ships.jpg|CIS Supply Ship Coreship.png|Core ship Separatist cruiser.png|Separatist cruiser Diamond-class cruiser.jpg|Diamond-class cruiser Captor-class heavy munitions cruiser.jpg|Captor-class heavy munitions cruiser RecusantClassLightDestroyer-FF.png|Recusant-class light destroyer InvisibleHandStarboard-FF.png|Providence-class carrier/destroyer Munificent_TCW.jpg|Munificent-class star frigate Sabaoth Destroyer.png|Sabaoth Destroyer Droid_Control_Ship.png|Lucrehulk-class battleship Malevolence_profile.png|Malevolence Category:Star Wars Category:Factions